The following is a description of three types of vacuum cleaners which differ in design and operation. All of them have as common features a motor-driven fan, a dust collection chamber, and one or more floor treatment devices which are each adapted for a particular purpose.
The canister vacuum cleaner has a housing which can be moved on the floor to be cleaned on wheels and/or runners. The housing contains the motor-fan unit and the dust collection container. The floor treatment device, here referred to as floor nozzle, is connected to the dust collection chamber via a suction hose, and possibly a suction wand connected therebetween. During vacuuming, the housing is moved to the desired position by pulling on the suction wand.
In a stick vacuum cleaner, the motor-fan unit and the dust collection container are also disposed in a housing. A suction wand extends from one end of the housing, connecting the floor nozzle to the dust collection container, and a handle used to maneuver the housing to the desired position extends from the other end.
Uprights do not have as strictly divided a configuration as the two aforementioned types. One feature of an upright is a movable base unit which carries an upper body containing a large dust collection container. The two parts are tiltable relative to each other and can usually be locked in a parked position in which the upper body is nearly upright when the base unit is located on a horizontal floor in a position of use. In this position, the upright stands unsupported. During vacuuming, the above-described locked engagement is released, and the upper body is tilted through a certain angle to an operating position. The tilt angle depends on the height of the user and on the particular purpose of use. A handle is provided on the upper body for maneuvering the entire appliance. The motor-fan unit may be mounted at different locations. WO 2007/008770 A2, for example, describes securing the fan directly to the upper body. WO 2004/014209 A1a fan that is configured as a separate unit. A point of rotation provided between the upper body and the upper region of the fan, as described in EP 0 708 613 A1, can enable an upright to move along curved paths, thereby improving maneuverability. In some uprights the motor-fan unit is located in the base unit. In such upright cleaners, the articulated connection between the base unit and the upper body is provided by a hinge-like structure. Due to the possible pivoting movement, clearances are created between the upper body and the base unit, into which the operator may reach. This may then lead to the risk of fingers being pinched during a pivoting movement in an opposite direction. It is also desirable for reasons of appearance that components that are less important in terms of visual design should not be visible in the clearances.